Powers
Powers are supernatural abilities to perform some type of magical feat with nothing other than one's own mind, body, and magic itself. In the God of War Series There are many different kinds of powers, possessed by Gods, Titans, Demigods, magical beings, and creatures all throughout the God of War Series. A power can be either active or passive. An active power is something that can affect a being or object physically while a passive power can not make an immediate affect but an indirect one. An example would be that fireballs can be used to kill a being (active) while premonitions can warn Lahkesis about events that will happen in the future (passive). List of Powers Conjuring Allows Gods, such as Ares, to create, control, and summon powerful magical weapons and magic that possess great amounts of power. Elemental Manipulatons Conjure the elements is an ability used by almost all the Gods and some Titans in the God of War series. When used, they almost always take some form similar to a projectile attack, be it Helios' fireballs or Poseidon's lightning arcs. Several of the Titans have also been seen to have a power over the elements: Perses, as a being carved from lava and fire, would seem to be able to utilize it, along with Gaia having some power over nature, and several Titans glimpsed on the climb up Mount Olympus seem to be of certain elements, such as Oceanus, who has an aquatic body and whose form crackles with lightning. Also seen is an earthborne Titan, speculated to be Hyperion. Kratos has been able to manipulate the elements, either with divine weapons as Gauntlet of Zeus (Thunder), Magica weapons as Typhon's Bane (Wind) or power bestowed upon him (Elemental Powers in God of War: Ascension for example). hydrokinesis and cryokinesis Poseidon can create and control all forms of water. In the fight against him in God of War III, Poseidon is able to use an electrical attack with his trident as well as his water powers.poseidon warrior also can manipulate ice . the ice was able to freezing players and slowing down players Pyrokinesis Pyrokinesis is a notable ability of Elemental Manipulation. It is the ability to control fire using only the mind, it is displayed by Ares and to a lesser degree by Hades. Ares uses this ability in a cutscene, which saw a wall of flame erupt behind him, and he then caused several barbarians to burst into flame. Several of his weapons, used in his battle with Kratos, were powered by the element of fire, like his sword or his warhammer. He also could shoot a barrage of fireballs from his hands. Hades also used this power, but only in the comics. In God of War III, when Hades is injured, his realm bursts into flame. Certain monsters can summon fire and throw it at Kratos to damage him. Ares' warriors also possess this power and use it to strengthen their physical attacks. Helios can also create and control fire. hades in gow comic was able to shoot fireball to spartan. electrokinesis Zeus can create and control electricity and lightning Geokinesis power that can control and create earth. most notable atlas have this power . in great war he can make earthquake. when atlas meet kratos in underworld . atlas give kratos power called atlas' quake, the power can make powerfull earthquake that damaging around enemies. peserphone seem have power like this in final battle with kratos. gaia as the mother of earth have power to control all life and earth Areokinesis Flight Flight is the ability to freely suspend or move oneself in the air. It can be achieved through wings or magical powers. The latter is often seen as a stronger version of levitation, while the former is an improvement over gliding. Numerous enemies are able to fly, such as Harpies, Nymphs, and Sirens. Zeus was seen using this power in the end of God of War ll, and God of War III. Persephone is able to fly during the end of God of War: Chains of Olympus, using four black-feathered wings. The Sisters of Fate, Lahkesis and Atropos, are also able to fly. Both seem to levitate, but Lahkesis also has silver wings that may aid her in flying. Ares was shown using this power during the first part of the final battle in God of War. Kratos is able to glide with the help of his Icarus Wings and can fly upward with the help of the wings and certain steam vents. The Manticore is the only large monster that can fly at any time during the battle. Resistance Superhuman durability, granting immunity to attacks that can easily kill a mortal. This power is a limited form of invincibility. Kratos had this power, as only powerful attacks, or divine magic could harm him. Illusion Casting This allows a God to cast illusions that can be permanent or temporary, depending on the user, and can be of the surroundings, copies of themselves, other beings and other magical or supernatural things. These illusions can also be sensory, a light or sound-based effect, or an alteration of mental perceptions. Ares and Zeus had this power, but it is likely the other Olympians had this power as well. The Furies were known and feared for their vast ability to cast Illusions, which varies greatly in scale, the weakest could be broken by a strong will but several illusions could only be removed with the Eyes of Truth. Most of these Illusions were meant to break the mind of the victim. Invulnerability Invulnerability grants its user formidable superhuman strength and endurance. A power possessed by Gods and Titans alike, it grants the user immunity to most physical and magical based attacks, that could easily kill humans or mortals of any kind. Contrary to its name however, many bearers of this power can indeed be killed, by an immense power. Gods, Titans and Primordials have been proven able of killing fellow invulnerable beings. Only God-Forged weapons can be used to kill Gods, Pandora's Box and The Gauntlet are examples of these. But the most notable weapon is these weapons is the Blade of Olympus, first designed to end the Titanomachy, that is powerful enough to kill God and Titan alike. Many of the Gods encountered throughout the God of War series have displayed this power. Although, in God of War III, every character who supposedly possesses this power is killed in a rather straightforward, but brutal, manner. Kratos' ability to kill Gods is likely due to his dormant power of Hope, maskeraded at times by the fact that the God is weakened by the extreme force of Titans (Poseidon and Helios).Stripping someone of his soul also seems to nulify this ability as seen with Hades. Luring (Enchantment) Also known as enchanting, luring is the ability to bend and seduce someone to their will through several mediums. Luring works with the user's sexuality, beauty, presence, scent, desire, love, etc. It is commonly assumed Aphrodite possesses this power, even though she is the goddess of love, which could indicate she does not need such power. Power Granting Granting powers onto others is a power possessed by Gods and Titans alike. They can grant similar powers to their own, as well as magic, to others, which becomes permanent, unless taken back somehow. As noted by Cronos, this magic comes directly from the God or Titan, and if too much is expended, they become powerless. Premonition Used by the Sisters of Fate, this ability allows them to see the past, present, or future in a vision. Through this power, the Sisters informed Zeus he would win the Great War and defeat the Titans, with the help of his fellow gods. The Oracle Aletheia had this power as well, with the help of the Eyes of Truth. Regeneration Regeneration is the powerful magical ability that allows a user to regenerate and heal both damaged and diseased bodily tissues and organs. In God of War II, Zeus had this power as, after being stabbed by Kratos with the Blade of Olympus, we saw him on Olympus completely unharmed. Also, in God of War III, Gaia is seen to lose her left hand after Kratos cuts it off, but at the end of the game, when she confronts both Kratos and Zeus, her hand is regenerated in what seems to be some large tree roots. Also in God of War III, when Kratos is eaten by Cronos, he spills the Titan´s intestines, making a hole into his belly. But later, when you pierce his jaw with the onyx that was previously located at his abdomen, you can see that Cronos´ intestines are not present and that his belly is not cut open anymore. Even though this event shows Cronos' regenerative power, this may also be considered as a developer error. Prometheus had the ability, but it was probably given to him by Zeus as a punishment, since every time the Falcon came to eat his organs, they regenerated, only to be eaten again in the next day by the bird. Enhanced Senses Enhanced senses allows a magical being the ability to use any or all of their five senses to a superhuman degree, allowing them to see, hear, feel, smell, and taste things that mortals cannot. Shapeshifting A power possessed by the Gods, it allows them to change or transform, or grow to massive proportions. In God of War, Ares uses this ability to grow several times his human size, and to grow spider-like arms on his back. Zeus uses this power as well, when he disguises himself as the Grave Digger. Although not a God yet, but instead infused with god-like power, Kratos also uses the power of Pandora's Box to grow in size as well. In the opening cinematic of God of War II, Zeus uses this ability to transform into an eagle and fly around Rhodes. He also uses this power to grow several times his own human size to destroy the city of Sparta. Also in the opening cinematic of God of War II, Kratos uses his godly powers to grow to size several times his normal height to aid his fellow Spartans; however, he was later restored back to his normal size by Zeus. In the final battle, on top of the Summit of Sacrifice, Zeus grows to giant size to shower Kratos with lightning bolts. During the opening minutes of God of War III, when the Titans prepare to engage the Gods while climbing Mount Olympus, Poseidon uses his powers to jump off the top of Olympus, using the water in the air to propel him forward like a rocket, and crashes through the Titan Epimetheus' chest. Poseidon then uses the water from the ocean to rise up and spawn several Hippocampi, attacking Gaia and Kratos head on. It also appears that shapeshifting affects the strength of the user. As in God of War II Kratos was able to destroy a section of a building simply by punching it. However the full limits of the strength boost is unknown. It is likely that the user's strength is increased (or decreased, if the user decreases their size) proportionally. In some cases items that the possessor carries will grow or change with the user. Several times, when the power is used, things, such as weapons or clothing, grow as well. This is seen several times in the God of War series, most notably in the end of the first game, where Kratos uses the power of Pandora's Box to grow to a similar size to Ares, and when Zeus grows to his giant form when facing Kratos at the Summit of Sacrifice. In both instances, the user's clothing and weapons (in Kratos' case, as Zeus used his elemental powers) increase in size with the user. Other examples of shapeshifting is how the Gods changed their appearances during the series. Poseidon reduced his physical age. Hades returns to wearing his helmet and change other facial features between God of War and God of War II and has grown in size between God of War II and God of War III. His skin also turns from brown to blood red. Zeus appears as the oldest of the Gods even though he's the youngest. Aphrodite has blonde hair in God of War, while in God of War III she has brown hair. The Queen of the Furies, Alecto, also displayed this ability, as she was capable of transform herself into a massive sea-beast during the events of God of War: Ascension. and the small rabid dogs from god of war 1 was able turn into ceberus. Summoning Summoning is the magical ability to draw or transport a being or objects to the user's location, no matter where they are. However, powerful magical beings can protect themselves from this ability, so that they can't be summoned against their will. This ability can be thought of as a limited form of Conjuring. Super Agility This ability provides the user with superhuman agility, reflexes, flexibility, and speed, which allows them to perform incredible feats, such as high jumps and long-distance leaps with little effort, inhuman flexibility, and moving at speeds faster than the eye can see, allowing them to cover long distances in a short amount of time and outrun mortals with ease. As shown in combat, Zeus was able to move at lightspeed for short distances. Hermes (and later Kratos) is the fastest being on long distances in existence. However, gods with this ability are much faster than most demigods, even those fathered by Hermes. Super Strength Super strength is the ability of superior or increased physical strength compared to that of average adult humans. Super strength usually comes down to the individual depending on their species, age, size, and even magical skills. Kratos' strength is apparently unmatched and nearly unlimited, stronger than Zeus and Hercules. This ability allows one to lift massive weights, crack or shatter stone with a single punch, break chains barehanded, and overpower mortals and beasts. Mortals can too possess great strength, if only they are augmented by a supernatural force. Many monsters, including Cyclopes and Minotaurs, posses immense strength, but it is undecided whether this counts as 'super strength', as their power could be accounted for by their size and thus not a special ability. Telekinesis The ability to control and move objects and things with one's mind. Ares, as a God, had this power, but other Gods may possess this ability as well. For instance, when Kratos battled Hades and tore out sections of his flesh, Hades simply stretched out his hand and the flesh moved back to him. Telepathy A power displayed by Aphrodite, allowing her to read, feel, and understand someone's thoughts and feelings. Teleportation Teleportation is the movement of objects or elementary particles from one place to another, for example, going anywhere in the world or universe, and space more or less instantaneously. All Gods possess this power. Nevertheless, in God of War III, Hyperion Gates are more commonly used. In God of War: Ascension, Orkos, Pollux and Castor could use this power, however the twins used the Amulet of Uroborus while Orkos could teleport by his own. Hades warrior can also have this power. hades warrior can combined teleportation with attack , that can make suprise attack to another players. its unkown if hades the mentor was able to teleport Omniscience Omniscience is the ability to know everything around oneself, even if he or she is in a very long distance away or even in different timeline/plane. This power also enables one to recognize someone or something. For example, when Kratos travels back in time, Gaia told him that they (she and the Titans) were expecting him, even though Kratos did not exist yet during the Titanomachy and also are familiar with his title Ghost of Sparta. Prometheus also knows that Kratos is a (former) God of War and his title as well, even though Prometheus was shackled for millennia and they had just met for the first time in God of War II. Ares uses this power to see that Kratos had retrieved Pandora's box (however, he could've already known Kratos was seeking the Box as Kratos told the Harpies that served Ares that he is no longer a servant of Ares and that he planned to kill his former master) and tried to kill him in an attempt to stop Kratos from using the power of Pandora's box to defeat Ares. The Sisters of Fate also possess this ability as they are well aware of someone's events of life. For example, Lahkesis knows that Gaia in fact tricks Kratos as she taunts, "I see Gaia has filled you with her lies." Atropos knows that Kratos won in his battle against Ares through the use of the Blade of the Gods and thus travel to the past to destroy it, so that Kratos cannot defeat Ares with it. Helios, as the all-seeing solar deity, possesses this power as he witnesses the adultery of Aphrodite with Ares and the abduction of Persephone by Hades Orkos possessed this power he knew that Kratos was in trouble when Alecto trapped him in a hard dark sludge. Time Manipulation Time control is a power which allows the Sisters of Fate to travel into the past or future, and to control time itself. In the Loom Chamber, under the watchful eyes of Clotho, several threads of life can be wound forth or back to alter their history. Kratos possibly still has this power, after having killed all three sisters, as he used it to prevent his death, and bring back the Titans from the first Great War, to begin a second one. The Amulet of the Fates grants the user to slow down time. But in order to be used the Amulet has to be revealed in the presence of certain statues or one of the Sisters. The Amulet of Uroboros goes even further and enables the user to age or de-age objects and structures, causing them to decay or heal. They also can temporally slow down enemies. Control of the Dead This allows certain users to summon and control the dead through objects or power. This is shown throughout the God of War series, seen mostly by gods summoning undead warriors to fight Kratos. This is also displayed in God of War II and III when Hades possibly summons arms able to corrupt souls. Hades specifically displays this ability by being able to steal souls with his Claws of Hades and conjure Mongrels and floating skulls. Kratos displays the ability by using the Blades of Exile to summon a phalanx of deceased Spartans to defend him, and he uses the Claws of Hades to summon Mongrels, as well as other souls. Thanatos also have also a certain Control of the Dead, He was able to communicate with Kratos using the corpses of the latter's fellow Spartans as a medium. He could also make corpses levitate and throw them away like a ragdoll. resurrection Petrification Petrification allows certain users, mainly Gorgons, to turn enemies into stone using magic. The strength of the power changes depending on the user, for example, lesser Gorgons must keep their gaze fixed on the enemy and wait before petrification is complete, but Euryale (an immortal Gorgon) can petrify an enemy with a single glance or summon an area sweeping gaze powerful enough to cover the entire Hall of Euryale. Dimensional Manipulation Casuality Manipulation Reality Warping Absorption Absorption is power mainly seen when Kratos kills an enemy. This could include Power Absorption (in God of War seen as red orbs), maintainig the defeated enemy's power, and Life or Magical Absorption seen in God of War when killing certain enemies.This is also seen in God of War III when Kratos and Zeus were fighting inside Gaia and when wounded they just damaged Gaia's heart to recharge or improve their own abilities. The Blade of Olympus also seems to contain this power, but in much greater merits as it was seen in God of War II when Kratos voluntarily drained rest of his power inside the Blade. In the game, you can upgrade the Blade unlocking the ability to drain enemies from red orbs while being alive, yet weakening them. Sealing Sound manipulation sound manipulation is power that can make, control soundwaves and various sound in certain area. in god of war series most notable this powers are from the siren. siren can make a beatiful sound that can luring people or magical beings . the example are siren in the desert lost of soul. she can make various sound without any limit. and siren from god of war 2 was able created powerfull sound that can make kratos stun for few second. when kratos break her back it can make big soundwaves that can destroy gate from stone and damage all enemies in that area. claws of hades was able created siren' soul that can make soundwaves and damaging all around enemies. Posion manipulation this power can make some form of acid that can damaging enemies. chimera's tail was able created the posion. and trap from god of war ascension can create posion that can damaging the players who near the trap. maticore seem was able to create som form of liquid that can make maticore hatcling is unknown if its is another posion abilities Intangibility this power notable from siren and hades's warrior in multiplayer. siren from god of war 3 can turn into intangible being that can immune to certain attack. only head helios that was able removed it. and hades warrior can turn into mist and immune to certain attack and magic from another players. its also can help warrior to escaped to another area. And soul from hades seem to be intangible being. athena from god of war 3 seem became intangible being since she was able to simply pass kratos's body when she take the blade of athena. Insivibility this power is some light based power that can make him/her became invisible to people's eye. this power notable from hades warrior . hades warrior can became invisible and give suprise attack to another players or escaping the fight with another enemies or player Forcefield this power can make some shield/barrier around him/her. zeus was able to create this power with lighting power in final battlle from god of war 2. all warrior can make a magic barrier with element that representing his gods Mind manipulation this power that can control mind . in god of war series this power can toture the vitcim. most notable in final battle zeus from god of war 3 . zeus possesed kratos with fear and trapping kratos inside his own mind. possession this power can make magical being can control another person or object. most notable are parasite from magaera . the parasite can infect human or even titan and turn it into another monster or creature. its also maybe depends how big the object are . if human need one parasite and the big object need several parasite. however This possession requires physical matter entering the opponent's body to take control of them. Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War:Betrayal Category:God of War Series Category:God of War (Comics) Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War:Saga Collection Category:Gods Category:Titans Category:Demigods Category:Bosses Category:God of War Ascension Category:Stubs Category:Ability